Flames, Blades and Something Special
by Muted Trumpet
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles about Mai, Zuko and their children.
1. Carry the Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**---**

Mai rose from her bed weakly and walked carefully over to the crib where her new born daughter lay. A rare smile graced her lips when she saw the child; her little princess, so innocent and small; barely able to fill out her clothing.

Mai lifted the small bundle and brought her back to the bed she had been laying on earlier and cuddled the child closer to her own body. She chuckled lightly when the princess yawned and snuggled even closer to her. She touched the child's face gently. This is her princess, he baby girl. And as she gazed at her child, she realized that although birthing her had been amongst the most painful of experiences, it was every bit worth it.

She turned her attention from her child to the person entering her room. "Zuko", she called as she felt the bed sink slightly with the added weight if her husband. "Carry the baby", she instructed tiredly and turned to put the child into the arms of its father.

Zuko frowned slightly at the order his wife had just issued him. She wanted him to carry the baby. He couldn't carry the baby; what if he dropped her? What if she woke up and started crying? What if she didn't like him? All these thoughts rushed into his mind as he continued to sit stock still and stare in disbelief at his wife's request.

"Stop mulling and start carrying", she interrupted him and pushed the child into his chest gently. He stared down at the sleeping girl and hesitantly lifted his shaky hands to support her body and neck. And then Mai slowly removed her hands from the baby's body. Zuko took in a sharp breath as he felt the full weight of the child resting in his arms and suddenly he realized that this person's whole life rested in on his shoulders. She seemed so fragile and weak. Her only defense being her unbelievable cuteness and so he held her closer to his body, suddenly feeling the absolute need to defend this little being in his arms.

She opened her lovely golden eyes and stared up at him. He looked back at her and smiled. _At least she doesn't seem to dislike me_, he thought absently as he gently lifted one hand from beneath her to touch her face, readjusting her position in the delicate process to ensure that her safety wasn't in the least bit compromised.

She smiled back at him and lifted her own hand and captured his index finger in her tight grasp. He chuckled lightly. She was indeed adorable. "I'm your Daddy", he said slowly. She giggled in response and reached out her other chubby hand to touch his face.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mai asked from beside him as she stroked their daughter's hair.

"She is", he said simply in reply as he turned his gaze to his wife. "Just like you are", he added and planted a kiss gently on her cheek.

"I'll take her", Mai said softly and reached for the baby. Zuko looked to her as if to say that he didn't want to let the child leave his arms before he reluctantly place the child in his wife's outstretched arms.

"What will we call her?" Zuko asked as he hovered over the child.

"Kimi", Mai stated simply. Zuko just nodded despite his earlier protests to the name, too busy staring at the little bundle and deciding that any name would be perfect for such a perfect little girl.

"Kimi", he whispered and brought his hand up to stroke her cheeks. "Welcome to the world, my princess."

---

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. You Spoil Her

"No, Kimi. You can't do that", Mai said disapprovingly from across the young princess.

"But I don't like it Mummy", the three-year-old said as she emptied her mouth of the porridge her mother had just fed her and squeezed it between her fingers. "I want ice cweam", the girl whined demanding.

"No, Kimi. You had one yesterday. Now eat your porridge", the Fire Lady said,scooped another spoonful of the sticky substance and brought it to her daughter's mouth. The girl frowned, shut her mouth tightly, crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from her mother as an act of defiance. "Do want a spanking young lady?"

"No!" the Princess yelled defiantly as tears began to form in large golden eyes.

"Mai", Zuko called as he entered their chambers.

"Daddy", the princess cried, ran over to her father and hid behind him. Zuko raised a brow and looked questioningly at his wife. Mai just frowned and walked over to her husband and daughter.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"She doesn't want to eat her lunch", Mai replied somewhat exasperatedly.

Zuko frowned and bent down so that he was the same height as his daughter. "Kimi, why don't you want to finish your lunch?" he asked gently as he wiped a tear from his daughter's eyes.

"It yucky, Daddy", she complained and sniffled. "… and I want eat ice cweam", she said sadly and looked down at her shoes.

"Aww, sweetheart", the Fire Lord began and wiped away another tear that had fallen from her large golden eyes. "Don't cry. I'll take you to the market place. Then, we can have all the ice cream you want", he said kindly and smiled when the girl's face lit up instantly.

"Can I have the twiple scoop sundae with cawamel on top?" she asked hopefully.

Zuko chuckled softly. "You can have anything you want sweetheart", he told his little girl as he wiped away the remaining drops of tears from her cheeks. "Now, go get changed", he said gently and chuckled again when she nodded vigorously and ran for her wardrobe. Zuko looked at Mai and smiled apologetically when he felt her angry gaze on him.

"You spoil her."

"I know but…"

"Daddy, I'm ready!" Zuko turned to see his daughter standing at the door of their chambers.

"Coming sweetie", he called to his daughter and turned to his wife.

"Look, we'll talk about this later alright?"

"Alright. But make sure you look after her and no more than one ice cream or else…" she said and pulled a finger across her neck. He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Be back before dark."

"We will", he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he headed out of their chambers, hand-in-hand with their daughter. And dispite herself, Mai smiled at the antics of her child and husband.

---

"Daddy, can I have another one?"

"But Kimi, you've already eaten five triple scoop sundaes with caramel on top", he said and shook his head disapprovingly.

"But Daddy, I only ate four twiple scoop sundaes with cawamel on top. The last one was with strawberry sauce", she clarified and Zuko continued to shake his head in disapproval. "Please Daddy?" she asked and looked at him with those huge eyes and he couldn't say no.

He glanced out the window and sighed. It was getting dark. "Your mother's gonna kill me", he mumbled as he dug into his pockets for some lose change. "But this has to be the last one", he said in a forced stern voice and handed the princess the money.

"Yay!!! Thank you Daddy", she said eagerly, took the money from her father's outstretched hand and headed for the ice cream man.

"Forgive Mai", he mumbled and watched as his daughter approached their table unsteadily, carrying one of the largest ice creams he had ever seen. "Kimi, that's a monster", he said in surprise as she stumbled over to the table with her huge desert. The princess giggled at her father's surprise and attacked the large ice cream.

"I'm going to have to help you with that", he said and grabbed a spoon from the container at the side of the table. He shook his head and reached out to take a scoop of the sweet substance when his daughter hit his hand with her free one. The Fire Lord raised his eyebrow in question at his daughter's actions.

"Mine!" she exclaimed childishly and pulled the bowl closer to her. He sighed. _It's going to be a long night_, he thought absently as he watched his daughter gobble the ice cream down and giggle in the process. The joy his daughter took in eating the cold substance always made him forget his troubles but allowing her to eat it forced him to face Mai's wrath. Mai was sure to kill him when she had a hard time getting their daughter to sleep because sugar always made Kimi hyper active and that was never a good idea.

"Daddy?" he heard her small voice call and he looked at her with his tired eyes.

"Yes sweetie", he said and laughed internally when he realized the irony of that name. With all that sugar she took in, she had to be sweet. "I'm done", she said excitedly and reached for him. He smiled back and picked her up.

"We have to get back now", he told the princess in a rather paniced tone as he walked briskly back to the palace.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I want candy floss!" she exclaimed and he had the urge to follow Sokka's antics and face-palm himself.

It was going to be a very, very long night.

---

"Has she fallen asleep yet?" he asked his wife as she entered their room.

"Yes", she stated in her trademark monotone and sat at her vanity to comb her hair.

"Finally!" he exclaimed but quickly quietened down when he sensed that she was upset.

"I'm sorry", Zuko said softly as he moved to the edge of their bed and cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You spoil her", Mai said and glared at him through the mirror. "I told you to bring her back before dark and instead you bring her back way pass her bedtime. And she told me that she had six ice creams and two sticks of candy floss", she said exasperatedly and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry", he repeated guiltily and she sighed.

"Zuko, how are we going to discipline her if you keep spoiling her like this? She'll never learn", she said with a sighed and for the first time, Zuko saw vulnerability in the woman he had loved since they were children.

"I'm really sorry", he whispered and pulled her into his arms. "I'll never do it again; I promise", he said and kissed her forehead.

"Make sure you keep your promise", she said as she leaned into his embrace.

"I will", he answered and kissed her again.

---

**A/N: For the love of Maiko, please review!**


	3. Don't Play With Fire

Zuko smiled fondly at his young daughter as he watched her play with her toy cooking set. It was a gift from Sokka and Suki for her third birthday two months ago and she hadn't stopped playing with it since. It was a very realistic toy set; complete with wooden food, miniature pots, and pans and of course a miniature stove. Obviously there wasn't real fire; that would be too dangerous so instead, the 'fire' was paper cut into shapes of flames.

She was telling herself what ingredients to add into her soup as she stirred the imaginary contents of her pot, giggling in the process. She was a delightful child; a little demanding sometimes (especially when it came to ice cream) and a little disobedient (whenever it came to eating porridge) but all in all, she was wonderful and Zuko simply doted on her.

He gathered his important documents together, headed for the door and decided quickly that he wouldn't call for either of Kimi's maids to look after her. He had an important meeting with the Earth Kingdom diplomats and he didn't want to be late. He gave his little girl a fond pat on her head and a smile before opening the door.

"Be good. Daddy will be back soon", he told Kimi. "And don't burn anything", he warned the three year old as he remembered that she was a Firebender.

"Bye Daddy", she called.

"Bye sweetie", he said and closed the door behind him.

Once her father had left and she was alone, Kimi began her cooking game again.

"Add bwoccoli and cawots and stir", she said and dropped the wooden vegetables into her pot of water.

She smiled proudly when she saw that the ingredients she had chosen to add into the pot made her 'soup' look very colourful and appetizing. She leaned forward and took a whiff of her creation and frowned. Where was the aroma? Granduncle Iroh always said that food would only taste good when it smelled good so without any aroma, the food wouldn't be tasty and that wouldn't do.

Her golden eyes widened when she realized that her soup wouldn't be tasty and tried desperately to add some flavour to her cooking. She hurriedly grabbed hold of her pepper mill and feverishly ground the spice over her wooden pot and took a whiff. There was still no fragrance. She frowned again and thought about the many trips to the kitchen her Granduncle Iroh had brought her on.

"_The heat from the flames decides how good the food is",_ she remembered the old general tell her and her face immediately brightened up. She had just found out what could make her food taste good; fire.

She tried to ignite the stove but to no avail.

She frowned slightly when the stove failed to be light but almost immediately smiled when she remembered that she was a Firebender. She summoned a flame from her finger tips and lowered it to the base of the pot and waited for the water to boil. She sighed. The water took too long to boil and her arms were getting tired so she thought of something else. She glanced at her father's desk. She needed something to burn and her father's papers would be perfect.

She got up from where she sat, climbed up onto Zuko's chair and grabbed a handful of his documents with her chubby hands. She then jumped from the chair and waddled back to her 'kitchen'. She crushed the pieces of paper and placed them underneath the pot. With a clumsy stroke of her wrist, she ignited the documents and watched as the pieces of paper began to wither with the heat.

---

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko", an alarmed maid called in a panicked voice.

Zuko, sensing the girl's fear and urgency and recognizing her as one of his daughter's caretakers stepped off the dais and headed toward her.

"What's wrong Lian?" he asked with a note of panic to his own voice.

"The princess… she's in the infirmary", the young maid said and Zuko's eyes widened.

"What? How is she?"

"She's fine Lord Zuko but I suggest you see her now. Princess Kimi is in much pain." the girl said and Zuko nodded.

"I apologize but I have to tend to some domestic matters. General Iroh will tend to you", he said with a slightly bow and looked toward his uncle who nodded understandingly in his direction. Zuko nodded in response and hurried out of the room after the young maid.

---

"Ouch!" Kimi yelled and pulled her hand from the nurse.

"I'm sorry princess but I have to apply this cream for you if not your injury won't heal", the nurse said and gently took the toddler's hand in her own.

"Mummy, it hurt", she said with a pout.

Despite the situation, Mai found herself smiling at her daughter's childish antics. She put a warm hand on her daughter's cheek and wiped away the tears that had spilled.

"I know sweetie, just tolerate it for a while", she said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice and kissed the top of the girl's head. "I'll take you to eat ice cream if you let the nurse treat your hand okay?"

"Pwomise?"

"Of course", the Fire Lady said and tweaked the princess's nose.

"Your Daddy won't be so lucky", Mai mumbled as the Fire Lord rushed into the room.

"Fire Lord Zuko", the nurse said with a small nod and Zuko nodded back in response, signaling the nurse to carry on with her work.

"Kimi, are you okay?"

"It painful", the girl said sadly and cupped her burned hand.

"I know princess, I'm sorry just tolerate it for a moment. It'll get better after..."

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a moment", Mai interrupted and headed out of the room.

"Of course", Zuko said and followed her out.

"Her hand is badly burned Zuko", Mai said pointedly and Zuko cringed slightly and the angry note in her voice. "It's a good thing the guard on patrol duty was alert and heard her cries, if it weren't for him, your office would have been burned to the ground and our daughter would have…" she said exasperatedly and glared at her husband.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left her alone", he said.

"Be more careful", she said and fiercely and then in a far softer voice said "I can't lose her" and looked down at the floor.

And all of a sudden, Zuko realized the severity of the situation. Kimi could have died if not for that guard and all due to his laziness. He also realized that Mai had a difficult time laboring the child and that Kimi was her world.

"I'm sorry", he whispered softly and took her in his arms.

---

"How's your hand Kimi?" Zuko asked as he set his daughter down on the floor of his office and headed to his desk.

"It better", she said and touched the bandage with her other hand.

"That's good", Zuko said with a chuckle. "That's very good", he said and sat down at his desk.

"I hope you never play with fire again okay? It's dangerous."

"Okay", the princess said and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Good", he said and started on his work.

"Kimi, where are my documents?"

"Oops", she said and giggled.

---

**A/N: Please review. Suggestions and welcomed and much appreciated.**


	4. Presents

"Okay, we've got to go. Bye dear", Zuko said and pecked Mai quickly on the cheek before hurrying out of the dinning hall with their daughter.

"Zuko, don't forget to…" she called but the doors swung shut before she could finish. Mai shook her head, finished her bowl of rice vermicelli and grabbed a spoonful of chilies from the saucer in front of her and ate it quickly. Zuko and Kimi would be out for at least half a day and that meant that she could have greater progress in her work.

She had much to do. Being Fire Lady came with its fair share of work too. She had to write to the first ladies of the other nations to inform them of an upcoming meeting to promote healthy eating around the world since the war had left many with little to eat each day, hence, leading to under nutrition. This was a huge problem and it needed to be rectified. Then, she needed to look into the education issues. Children needed to be taught the values of peace and unity. The war had a huge impact on the Fire Nation schools and now that it was over, there was a need to change the country's perception of the other nations and they would first begin with the children. She had to overlook the social needs of the people. Such was the job of the rulers' spouse.

She hadn't the slightest clue why Zuko had cancelled all meetings that day and opted instead to take Kimi to the market place. He normally took her there only when he had finished his work and didn't have meetings. He never cancelled a meeting just so he could bring Kimi out. He was, after all, the ruler of the Fire Nation and peace and prosperity within the nation rested upon his shoulders. And although he loved their daughter dearly, he understood that his country's progress came before her leisure and so didn't normally cancel meetings to take her shopping unless absolutely necessary.

She cast these thoughts aside as she finished her saucer of chili. She had to leave the dinner hall now if she didn't want to be stuck there eating the spicy substance. As it was, her cravings for chilies had increased over the pass weeks and more than ever, she just wanted to stick herself in the kitchen and gobble up the whole kitchen's supply of chilies. And for the first time was thankful that the Fire Nation was filled with the spicy thing.

She sighed softy and tore herself from the chair she sat at and headed for the door of the dinning hall.

---

"Daddy, what are you buying for Mummy?"

"I was thinking of buying her a new set of knives", the Fire Lord answered as he looked around the market place and tried desperately to avoid his people's curious gaze.

"No fair! I thought of that first", the princess exclaimed and crossed her chubby arms over her chest angrily causing the Fire Lord to smile with amusement.

"I'll get her something else then", Zuko said and chuckled when the four-year-old's arms remained crossed. "But you must help me choose a present for her."

"Why?"

"Because Kimi is better than Daddy at this", Zuko said and smiled when his daughter giggled.

"Silly Daddy", the child giggled and pushed Zuko playfully.

"Alright we have to go now", Zuko said and lifted the child into his arms.

---

"It's time for dinner dear", Zuko said as he entered his wife's study.

"But I'm busy. I have to get this done before..."

"Mai, it's dinner time", Zuko said gently as he pulled her to her feet and led her toward the door. Mai looked longingly at her work but turned her attention to Zuko when he put his hand on her shoulder.

The young Fire Lord pushed open the large doors of the dinning hall and Mai's face immediately softened. It was her birthday, she suddenly remembered as Zuko sat her at the small table. She saw the large fruit tart and suddenly she understood why Zuko had ordered the chef to make her a bowl of vermicelli.

This was a different table from the one they normally dined at while with foreign diplomats. This table was smaller and brought about that closeness of a family and suddenly, the Fire Lord was just Zuko, the Crown Princess was just Kimi and the Fire Lady was just Mai. And in that beautiful moment, all their duties and tittles seemed ever so distant.

Mai smiled slightly. This was her family and she loved them.

"Happy birthday Mummy", Kimi said and held out a box for her mother to take. Mai took the box gently from the chubby child and opened it. She lifted her hand slowly and touched a cool blade.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked anxiously as she stared at her mother.

"I love it. Thank you", Mai whispered and leaned down to kiss her daughter.

"You're welcome Mummy", the girl answered with a tinge of pride evident in her voice at her great choice of gift for her mother.

And soon when the food was eaten and the child put to bed, the couple returned to their room hand-in-hand.

"Thank you", Mai said as Zuko came out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome", the young man answered as he moved to sit beside his wife on their large bed. "Happy 23rd birthday Mai", Zuko whispered and kissed his wife. Mai returned the kiss and when they parted, she was smiling.

"You're a good husband", she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know", he answered proudly and Mai shook her head in amusement.

"I have something for you", Zuko said and pulled out a necklace from his bedside drawer. "It is a water tribe tradition for the man to present his betrothed with a necklace. And although we've been married for 6 years, I thought it would be a good idea to give you this", Zuko gestured to the necklace.

"Thank you", Mai answered and allowed Zuko to put the golden chain around her neck. Zuko smiled as Mai reclined against him and rested her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped about her form.

"I have a present for you too", Mai announced and Zuko raised a brow in question as he moved to look at her.

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

---

**A/N: Please review! And by the way, in Chinese tradition, eating rice vermicelli on birthdays and Chinese New Year represents longevity.**


	5. Chocolates

"Give that to me!" Mai yelled as she snatched the bar of chocolate from her husband and shoved it into her mouth. Zuko looked on in horror as his now over weight wife began licking her fingers clean of the dark substance.

"Honey, I think you should stop eating that for the moment", the Fire Lord said as he took the remainder of the chocolate bar and put it in his pocket, earning himself a glare from the blade thrower. "You're a little l… large now", he said truthfully but nervously. And true enough that earned him another fierce glare from his wife.

"What are you saying?" Mai asked angrily as she stared at him lividly. "That I'm fat?!"

"Y… you're not fat", Zuko said nervously as he averted his wife's angry glaze. "You're just… chocolate enhance", he clarified and gave her a forced smile. And to his ultimate surprise, she didn't pursue the matter. Instead, she just shrugged and returned to eating the dark chocolate. Zuko sighed in relief.

"Go get me another box", Mai said as she shook the now empty box to show the Fire Lord that it was vacant and pointed to the door of their bedroom. "The baby's hungry", she announced and rubbed her now large stomach.

"But Dear..."

"Now!" she screamed fiercely and he scurried out of the bedroom. Normally Zuko wasn't afraid of anyone; ever since he had overcome the adversities he had endured during the Hundred Year War, he had become a much stronger and braver person and no one; not even the most aggressive war veterans could frighten him. But a pregnant Mai was scarier than all the war veterans put together.

He had experienced her wrath first hand when she was pregnant with Kimi and he didn't get her the food she craved. It hadn't been a good experience. He shuddered at the thought of an enraged, pregnant Mai with her hands around his neck. He shivered slightly before turning round the bend and into the kitchen.

Zuko examined the various kinds of chocolates sitting on the shelves of the palace kitchen. The kitchens were never short of chocolates because four months into the Fire Lady's first pregnancy, she developed a great craving for chocolates and as such, the kitchen staff busied themselves by importing some of the finest quality chocolates from all over the world.

And over the course of her pregnancy, the kitchen staff managed to accumulate so much chocolate that they could no longer keep the chocolate in the refrigerator with the other food anymore, as such, a special room was built that was of the right temperature to keep chocolate at their optimum quality.

But alas, Mai's craving for chocolates ceased after she gave birth to Kimi. The head chef thought that that was the end of the palace kitchen's chocolate collection but fortunately, Kimi became a chocolate addict at the young age of two when her Granduncle Iroh allowed her to taste some dark chocolate. And that was it, she was hooked. Her addiction, according to the palace physician was the cause of her rather chubby outlook which worried Zuko to no end.

The palace staff however continued to purchase chocolates and now, as Zuko examined the chocolates, he realized that that was a good thing because if they didn't, Mai would have her hands around his neck. A small smile graced his lips at the realization that he had been saved by food.

He selected a bar of dark chocolate and left the kitchen for his bedroom, taking several deep breaths in the process to ready himself for what lay ahead.

---

"So how's the chocolate?" Zuko asked as he rubbed his wife's feet.

"It's good", she said and took another large bite of the chocolate bar. "How's Kimi? I haven't seen her all day."

"She's fine, probably just finished her dinner. I'll bring her to you now", Zuko said and stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Zuko", Mai called causing Zuko to turn and face her. "Thank you", she said with a small smile which he returned, relieved she hadn't yelled at him.

"Now go!" she screamed and he scurried out of the room and shut the door tight behind him.

"Pregnant knife throwers", he said under his breath as he rolled his eyes and headed to his princess's room.

---

"Mummy!" the princess charged into her parents' room and jumped onto the bed, next to her mother as soon as Zuko opened the bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie", Mai said lovingly as she stroked her child's jet black hair. "Have you been good for Daddy?"

"I have Mummy, I have", the child said excitedly as she nodded vigorously. Mai chuckled at the child's antics.

"That's good. Would you like some chocolate?"

"Yes!" she squealed as she accepted the chocolate from her mother.

"Mummy", Kimi said suddenly. "Why are you suddenly bigger?" the girl asked curiously as she used her hands to illustrate the word 'big'. Zuko laughed and Mai glared at him.

"Because sweetie, we're having a new baby in the house soon and he or she is in there growing", Mai explained.

"Oh. How did it get in there Mummy?"

"I… I think it's time for bed sweetie, you're probably sleepy. Okay, goodnight", Mai said and gestured for Zuko to take their child back to her room.

---

Zuko opened the room of his bedroom slowly and quietly so as not to disturb his wife. He climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Has she fallen asleep yet?"

"Yup, she has. You're right she was sleepy", Zuko said slightly amused.

"Of course, it's a mother's instincts", she answered and turned so she was facing him.

"I've got a question for you. Why didn't you scold Kimi when she called you fat?" Zuko asked and Mai chuckled.

"Because Zuko, she's cute and you're not."

"And yet you married me", Zuko replied in a matter-of-factly tone and Mai shook her head.

"You are definitely not cute", she said and he pouted slightly. "But you're an attentive husband and I love you for that", Mai answered and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a light peck on his lips. Zuko smiled. And all of a sudden, all that scolding turned out to be worth it.

---

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I was too busy at work. Anyways, i hope you like it and please review :)**


	6. Arrival

Mai had imagined that the second time she gave birth, it would be less painful that the first. She had envisaged a simple, quick and efficient labour; that wouldn't last more than 2hrs but that was until she entered her 7th hour of labour and could barely breathe anymore. This was even more intense that her already difficult 1st labour. Kimi was a huge baby, and it took nearly 5 hours of intensive labour before the princess was finally pushed into the world, kicking and screaming. Mai exhaled heavily as she tried hard not to stab Katara, the mid-wife who was yelling at her to push harder. Already 7 hours of exhausting labour and yet, here was this woman telling her to push harder as if she hadn't already tried.

As another wave of pain washed over her, Mai could distantly feel her husband squeeze her hand tightly and whisper encouraging words into her ear. Now this, she was grateful for. Zuko had not been at Kimi's birth due to some silly tradition that disallowed his presence in the theatre while his first born was being brought into the world. The Fire Sages had insisted that it was not meet for anyone, except those personnel who were absolutely necessary during the birth, to witness the birth of the future Fire Lord. Zuko had scoffed at their old traditions and had tried to enter by force, only to be talked out of it by Uncle Iroh, who insisted Zuko respected the Sages least they trouble him.

His presence, to Mai, was the only soothing thing she could experience in that excruciating moment. She thought about his support during the course of their marriage as a means to distract herself. Zuko had been there and catered to her every need. He had been patient, supportive, kind and even withstood her explosive temper whenever it erupted. She smiled faintly as she indulged in the moment. He had loved her even though she was sometimes unreasonable and was always able to decipher the truth behind her chiding- she loved him and he was a good husband.

Another wave of intense pain overcame her and she squeezed the Fire Lord's hand mercilessly before giving a hard push.

"Yes! I can see the head! Harder Mai! Harder!" Katara's yelling was starting to get irritating but Mai couldn't bring herself to care. She needed the child out of her body before she exploded. So she followed Katara's persistent instructions and pushed, hard.

xxx

Never had such a loud, high-pitched noise seem so sweet and soothing to Mai. After literally hours of painful labour, the prince Kiroh was finally born. Mai sat with her back to wooden frame of the bed with her son settled neatly in her arms. He was a beautiful child, fat and healthy and so much like Zuko when he was a child. Mai had chosen the name, partly for Katara who delivered him and partly for Uncle Iroh was would be his mentor.

Mai felt Zuko kiss the side of neck and sensed him breathe deeply of her. She responded by cupping his cheek in her hand as a sign of affection. This was a wonderful moment, just like the moments which ensued after the birth of their daughter. Mai kept the two great moments in her heart, knowing full well that they, along with the moment Zuko and her were officially married, would be the highlights of their relationship and knew that she and her husband would speak of this day many years in the future.

"He's beautiful", she heard Zuko whisper as his hand came up to the boy's cheek, squeezing the child's face softly, with affection. The child yawned and snuggled closer to his mother's warm body. "I want to hold him", Zuko told his wife and stretched out his arms. Mai watched as her husband readied himself to bear the weight of their son. She was hesitant, the child had resided within her for the past nine months and now when she finally got the chance to hold him, Zuko wanted to take him from her embrace.

And then she laughed at herself. The boy was as much Zuko's as he was hers. Zuko had gone through a great deal during Mai's pregnancy as well, putting up with her mood swings, her merciless appetite, her weight gain, her large middle, not to mention, spent a great deal on her cravings for chocolate. Zuko was more than worthy of holding the child and so Mai carefully placed the boy into his waiting arms.

Her husband was careful and moved with such grace and gentleness; the same kind Zuko reserved for their daughter. He was indeed a good father and sincerely loved his children.

"He's got your eyes", Mai declared as Zuko passed the child back to her.

"It's been hard on you", Zuko whispered and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"It was well worth it", she paused for a moment. "I love you", Mai said and watched as a huge smile broke out on Zuko's face.

"I love you too", he answered and stared at her fondly.

And as if on cue, Kimi burst into the room, excited, happy and ever so bubbly.

"Mummy! Where's the baby?" she exclaimed and rushed forward only to be hushed by her father who placed a thin finger on his lips. "Shhhhh", Kimi repeated as she looked at the Fire Lord with her large golden eyes. "Where is the baby Mummy?" she said again, this time, in an almost inaudible whisper.

Mai smiled at her young daughter and beckoned the child over to her. Carefully, Kimi pulled her body up onto the bed where her mother laid and looked upon the face of her brother. He was round, just like her, fair, just like her and he looked sleepy, not like her at all. And that was when understanding dawned upon her. This was a miniature version of her, except in a boy form.

"Mummy, is that me as a boy?" she asked fascinated.

Mai couldn't help but let out a laugh. "No dear, he's your brother, he just looks like you because you bother come from Daddy and me. You are siblings like Uncle Sokka and Auntie Katara", she explained to the girl.

"Oh", Kimi said and nodded her head. Gently, she reached out and touched the other child's face. It was so soft and warm and full so that she likened it to her favourite stuffed turtle duck. It did feel like her stuffed toy, the only difference was that this was her brother and she would never grow tired of him.

"Hello bwother, I'm Kimi, your sister. Let's be fwiends fowever", she whispered and leaned over the younger child, kissing him softly on the cheek. The baby, in response gave a yawn and moved its head slightly.

Mai watched this exchange and smiled at Zuko. Kimi's encounter with her sibling was unlike either of her parents' encounter with their siblings. Zuko had been terrified to even look at Azula, the baby liked to pull his hair. And Mai, well, she didn't; really like to play with children then. But Kimi and Kiroh, it seemed were already good friends. Now this, is something else to be grateful for


	7. Baby's Blues

Things have changed since Kiroh was born. Mummy and Daddy seem to like Baby more and Kimi is really starting to be really really sad. Kimi throws another tantrum as the babysitter tries to feed her.

"I want MY MUMMY!" she exclaims and wriggles in her baby seat, spilling some of the contents of the bowl onto the clean carpet floor. The servant retreats and rushes to get what Kimi imagines is the Fire Lady who she knows will probably be too busy looking after the baby to come to her, she expects her Daddy to be there though. Daddy had once said that she was his favorite and Kimi knows that her Daddy was someone that kept to his word.

The face that emerges from the door is not who Kimi had expected. The woman is dressed in a long bue gown, with neatly combed hair and a pin which held her fringe in place. Kimi knows this woman; she is the woman who brought Kiroh into the world; the one who caused her parents not to love her. Kimi folds her fat arms around her chest and faces away from the blue woman.

Katara's seen this behavior in her boys before. Hakka was always angry when she or Aang showed too much attention to Kahock. Kimi is jealous of her 5 week old younger brother who is getting all the attention from their parents.

"Oh Kimi, look at what you've done to the floor." Katara says this as kindly and as motherly as she can so as not to alarm the child. She picks up the abandoned food and offers a spoon full of the warm porridge to the girl. As she had expected, Kimi folds her arms even tighter around her chest and jerks her head away from the food offered.

"Darling, I know how you feel Dear", Katara whispers gently. "You know, I was jealous of my bro…"

"I'm not jealous!"

"I meant I was once angry at my brother too. My brother, Sokka is one of the funniest, most witty, most intelligent people I know and I was upset about that too; I was never as funny or as witty, I was often rash and did things the way I wanted to; without thinking about the consequences." Katara wipes the tear that fell from the child's eye.

"You mean… you mean you felt itchy all over?"

Katara raises her eye brow and blinked a few times, she should have thought about baby language before speaking to the young princess.

"No Darling, to be 'rash' is to do things without thinking much."

"Ohhhh. But do Daddy and Mummy still love me?" the child asks, a tone of curiosity and vulnerability clear in her voice.

"Oh Darling, of course they love you, I love you too Dear, we all do", Katara smiles and touches her hand to the girl's cheek. Kimi has no idea how anxious everyone was when she was coming out of Mai. It was indeed a tough labour and Katara witnessed it to the very end.

"Darling they're just a little tied up with your little brother, when he grows up, he'll want to be just like you and will love you so very much too. You'll be his favorite sister", she says and wasn't surprised that the young child got the joke.

"But I'm his only sister", Kimi said curiously and Katara laughs, which is a sound echoed by something familiar. "DADDY!" Kimi exclaims and struggles out of her seat and rushes into her father's open arms.

"Do you still love me Daddy?"

"Of course Princess, now and forever; always", he says as he smiles at his old friend.

_Thank you, _his eyes say.

_You're welcome, _she mouths.

And once again he knows how important a friend Katara is.


End file.
